PRIMAL
by saiyanrise
Summary: 3 years after the defeat of Majin Buu, unexpected visitors tip the scales on Earth bringing more chaos than they had intended. Perhaps this is exactly what Son Goku needs.
1. 01

Hey everyone, don't worry I'm still working on TAKEN. Just had some major inspiration for a dbz fic. Goku x OC. This story is a little AU and still playing with some ideas. Here is test chapter number 1, hope you all enjoy :) Thanks for reading!

 **Warnings:** n/a

 **PRIMAL**

 **CH.1**

Silence. It seemed to eerily coat Earth's atmosphere until when from across space, three small space pod whirled through the vastness of space, heading straight toward Earth's atmosphere. Gravity pulled the pods closer. The rate at which the red and white space pods fell closely resembled that of an asteroid falling from space.

Bright, white, and short-lived. As expected, the two pods collided with the Earth's crust, burying themselves deep into the ground. The sound heard upon impact was audible for a few miles around and sent a small quake rippling through the surrounding area.

Animals panicked and ran blindly to any source of safety they could find, never looking back all the while. The heat outside was now at its peak, ninety-five degrees and even the water seemed to be standing still.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Down within the craters, there was action taking place. Dark, cool, and small, was the interior of the space vessel. The pod window was situated on the only door, tinted with a red tone. The creature within wrapped a tail around it's taught waist out of nerves. To venture forth? Or Return with no help?

Sitting in his own thoughts, the foreigner clenched his fist as he cast a sideways glance at the control panel. Doing this several times in a row, the glossy button was taunting him. Almost begging him to press it. To open the door and search for help?

Left foot tapping in a furious fashion, crimson began to flow freely from his lip, as a sharp canine bit down onto soft flesh. Was he really this nervous? Removing the blood with his forearm, the stranger let out a large sigh and then inhaled deeply. Pressing the button, he hoped help was on its way.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Descending silently the tall Namekian landed on a rocky outcrop, weighted cloak billowing in the desert breeze. Arms crossed, eyes closed, completely focused on the low energy felt from the lifeforms below, The green alien stood perfectly still letting nature have it's way with him.

The clouds continued to pass overhead at a steady rate, moving wherever the wind carried them. The birds sang their songs, chirping back and forth as they twirled and twisted over the other mind flight. The fish jumped, breaking the surface of the clear lakes that littered the ever changing terrain.

However, there was something odd about the arrival of the space pods for, unlike past times, the Earth wasn't reacting in a defensive a manner. The sky stayed the same bright blue as it had been when Earth's warrior's gathered for the banquet he was currently missing.

However, with Earth's guardian back on Planet Namek, Piccolo felt he had no choice but to pick up the slack. Concentrating harder, the Namek concluded there to be no more than one passenger in each vessel. Piccolo's eyes popped open; Saiyans.

Repressing his energy level, he gravitated closer to the world's newest invaders as he tried to get a better view of who was navigating those pods; pods that weren't exactly a welcomed sight in the past.

Gritting his sharp teeth, Saiyans had only ever meant one thing for Earth; Trouble. Three times Earth had survived the ravenous attacks from scavenging Saiyans, and each time the precious planet held on only by a thread. Inhaling deeply, Piccolo intently watched the first pod open.

Without hesitation, the green alien pounced. Assuming the worst, the Namek decided fast action would be the best course of action. However, as Piccolo raised his fist to strike the spiky haired newcomer, the Saiyan turned to face him, causing Piccolo's actions to come to a sudden halt.

"There's..no...way..." He stammered.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Back at the grand opening banquet, the scene wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Yamcha and Oolong still sat together, while everyone else tried to ignore Goku and Vegeta's current competition; Eating.

Ceramic plate after ceramic plate, the food was literally almost flying out of the kitchen in hopes of finally satisfying the hunger of two adult Saiyans. Eyes bigger than his own stomach, Goku shoveled noodles and a bowl of rice into his mouth while quickly grabbing for the rest of the Ebi.

Lowering his large, calloused hand on the shrimp, Goku's eyes bulged when his fingers came in contact with another's. Looking up slowly from the bowl of rice before him, Goku's black eyes found Vegeta's staring right back at him.

However, before Goku could make a move, the Saiyan prince snatched the sushi, shoving it into his large mouth. Narrowing his eyes, Goku jumped from his seat, angrily pushing his face into Vegeta's.

"HEY! I WAS SAVING THAT!"

"Then you should have kept an eye on it!"

Lower his head just a bit more, Goku let out a low growl before taking a swing at his rival. His fist surged forward faster than most human eyes could follow, only to have his attack countered by one of Vegeta's thick forearms.

While most common folk would surely not sense his approaching attack, Vegeta was just as antsy as his arch rival. And until now, there had been no real excuse to spar. The sushi was the catalysis.

Both males looked intensely at each other, ready to pummel the other. With their energy level continuing to rise, small flickers of yellow light soon began to dance across the top of the table, before trickling down to the concrete floor, snaking its way around everyone's feet.

Chewing on her food more rapidly, the blue haired woman had settled her brightly colored eyes upon the two Saiyan warriors. Bulma Briefs found herself shoveling food in closer to a Saiyan's rate. She was mad. They had been invited to a wonderfully prepared and long overdue meal for the true heroes who defeated Majin Buu...and this was how the two showoffs expressed their gratitude?

Fighting over food? While the two had always competed, the tension between Goku and Vegeta had worsened when Chi-Chi could not be wished back from the other side. Ever since Goku had been a little bit more of a loose canon with no wife to keep him in check. Vegeta often prided himself by egging Goku on. He found it easy to take advantage of Goku and his short fuse. But, things had gone just far enough.

Slamming down the crumpled up napkin Bulma Briefs rose from her chair and began to stomp her way over to her power hungry husband and her lonely best friend. However, before she could intervene, it became apparent that something had caught the two Saiyan's attention.

Everyone was looking in their direction as the commotion between them since their actions had successfully distracted every guest and waiter. This seemed to be a very common occurrence as the days passed by. However, before Bulma could ask what was wrong, a large tremor tickled the surface of the ground, sending vibrations through all the drinks.

Narrowing his eyes, Goku looked down at his half-empty water glass, watching as the ripples steadily spread. Glancing back up, he found that the Saiyan prince was doing the same. In the pit of his stomach, Goku felt something twist.

Anxious to find out just what was happening, he hoped that whatever it was, Earth wasn't on the list for complete annihilation. Unable to be sure, Goku closed his eyes and began to focus. His left hand steadily made its way up to his forehead but was brought out of his trance like state when a two voices yelled at the same time.

"Goku!"

"Kakarotto!"

Opening his dark eyes, Goku found Bulma first. Standing with her hands on her hips, the older woman greeting him with a look that almost made him cringe. While he had heard Vegeta's rough warning tone, the younger Saiyan chose to ignore it, focusing on the tiny creature that was Bulma.

Raising a thick brow, Goku merely stared at her, waiting for her to speak. Yet, Bulma was predictable and as Goku expected, the blue-haired minx poked him with all her might before lower her own defenses. While she had been furious at him due to his lack of manners, Bulma let her shoulder's fall and spoke softly.

"What is going on? You had to have felt that..."

"You have just as much of an idea as I do, Bulma..." He replied softly, matching her tone.

He watched as her brilliant eyes lower to gaze upon the floor. She became submissive and concerned for, like the rest of the group, all Bulma wanted for a while was peace. Seeing this, Goku extended a large hand, placing it upon Bulma's right shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Take it easy Bulma. Whatever it was, I won't let it get far without getting information for myself. Besides, it seems as though someone has already gone to investigate. Piccolo is missing. I'd bet he's already come into contact-"

"Oh shut it Kakarotto. Let's go." Speaking up, Vegeta growled as he turned on his heels to exit the banquet.

Looking over his shoulder Vegeta saw that Goku was still planted firmly at a table of food. Rolling his eyes and scoffing, the alien prince spoke.

"What's the matter, clown? Think you could rid of me that easily? Come now, we haven't got all day."

With that, Goku and his friends watched as the reclusive Saiyan lifted himself into the air and then disappear into the distance. Gritting his sharp teeth, Goku glared after him before launching himself into the air, following in hot pursuit.

While he felt bad for leaving Bulma and the banquet, the desire the Saiyan felt to check out the new arrivals was simply too overwhelming. He couldn't be stopped. It was in his Saiyan nature to protect his territory, and that's what he was going to do.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The green Namek Piccolo sat on a large boulder while he watched who he thought was for sure an enemy awkwardly shift about. Feeling very foolish, Piccolo picked himself up from the rock and extended a hand to the weak Saiyan sitting in the dirt.

The pleas of mercy and peace that the Saiyan chanted over and over when had Piccolo rushed at him was a reason he initially ceased his attack. This Saiyan did not come here to pick a fight nor to destroy Earth. No, instead, to Piccolo's surprise, the small , forgotten, Saiyan, had come for help.

"Enlighten me, How is it that you alive? It's widely known that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and most of its inhabitants. Where do you come from?"

The small Saiyan that stood before Piccolo looking around sheepishly as he struggled to face the large Namek. Intimidated was one way to describe the feeling the young Saiyan felt, and it was clear who the most uncomfortable was.

The small male Saiyan was clad in blue spandex and armor, the same material in which Vegeta had when he first arrived on Earth. However, there was something off about this Saiyan. A small symbol upon the armor of his breastplate provided more insight as to who this little creature was.

The symbol that Piccolo assumed was that of Saiyan royalty. Namely, that of the most recent king of the forgotten planet.

"I come from a distant galaxy, one in which I was deported too upon birth. And yes, I agree that my existence is a strange occurrence, however, I must admit that I am not alone either." He said rather wearily.

"What do you mean by that?" Piccolo question, huffing before grabbing the Saiyan by the front of his armor.

"Don't worry, please! I'll explain everything! First, I must find my brother!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** :

Next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think. Kind of a test chapter for now.


	2. 02

Hey everyone! Here is chapter 2. Thank you for your patience while I put the final touches on this chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

 **Warnings** : Slight AU, OC,

 **PRIMAL**

 **02**

A tantalizing sense of excitement surged through Son Goku's body. The potential promise of a new enemy or sparring partner was about the only thing that really got the Saiyan's blood pumping. While the long, over-due, season of peace on earth was most needed, it was greatly unstimulating for the two Saiyans.

A goofy grew of anticipation was plastered on Goku's face. This only caused a deep sense of aggravation in Vegeta upon seeing how stupidly excited his counterpart was. True, he was anxious to see who'd come to earth this time as well but was sure Goku would steal the show like always.

"Wipe that absurd look off your face, would you?" Vegeta said begrudgingly

"Aw, come on Vegeta. It's been awhile since anything exciting has happened. Don't be such a downer."

Goku's pouty reply was enough to elect a growl from the smaller Saiyan who attempted to speed away in hopes of putting some distance between the two of them.

"Hey!" Goku called after him, scowling as he watched Vegeta blast off into the distance before muttering under his breath, "Fine, spoiled sport."

A slight feeling of resentment briefly boiled within Son Goku before he finally picked up the pace and jetted after Vegeta. Although his sense of excitement had been briefly squashed, the feeling once again welled in his chest as the two finally approached the source of the mysterious new energy.

While nothing felt particularly intimidating or dangerous, it was clear there were multiple beings involved. As the two Saiyans flew over the landscape, eventually they made it to their destination. Hovering above the clouds, the two of them could make out two large points of impact. And what was more curious was that there was at least one source of energy that Goku could identify; What in the world was Piccolo doing down there?

* * *

An extremely skeptical expression was plastered on the Namek's face as he continued his hold what could very well be a dangerous adversary. However, the longer Piccolo tormented the newcomer, the more he was realizing that perhaps the being who was looking up at him with an expression of honesty might not be a threat at all.

Perhaps he really had come here in search of however his brother might be. And as Piccolo racked his mind on just who this man could be related to, the answer became all too clear when a sudden intrusion of familiar energy drew near. Letting go of him, Piccolo smirked down at the stranger.

"I wondered how long it would take before you two showed up." He spoke out before turning around.

"Haha, I should have known you'd be here too Piccolo!" Goku chimed in, "What's going on?"

Vegeta's scowl grew deeper as he watched the tall, green, alien grin back at Goku. Why did they all encourage the clown? Arms crossed over his chest, Vegeta took a step forward, barging past both Goku and Piccolo before anyone could say another word.

"Alright, who's the intruder?" He snarled out before stopping dead in his tracks.

Before him stood an all too familiar sight. A person he hadn't seen in many years in fact. How the hell did he find Earth?

"Brother!"

"BROTHER?!" Goku choked out, pushing past Piccolo to see who the voice had belonged to.

He couldn't believe it. Standing only a few feet away from one of the craters stood a small man who resembled Vegeta, only without the deep scowl his brother held. Goku looked on with wide eyes as his observed the two interact with each other. This was juicy!

"Tarble." Vegeta started, " What are you doing here?"

His body language still closed, the taller Saiyan looked down at his younger brother with a hard expression while his kin held one of relief. But for what reason? What could have caused his brother to run with his tail tucked? They shared the same royal blood and as far as Vegeta was concerned, a Saiyan prince must never run.

Then again, if his memory served him correctly, Tarble had been sent off to a distant planet for lacking the aggressive qualities Saiyans normally possess.

"It wasn't easy, believe me! I've been searching the galaxy looking for you when I finally stumbled upon Earth-"

"Wait a second, does that mean you're a Saiyan?!" Goku barged in, pushing Vegeta to the side once more which earned him a quick jab to the ribs, "Ow, hey…"

"Yes, Kakarotto. And from what I see it looks like you aren't alone either, are you?" Vegeta questioned Tarble, looking past him at the second crater.

An expression of hesitation was etched on the smallest of the Saiyan's face. He didn't make eye contact for a brief couple of seconds before looking back at the crater himself.

"Yes, it's true. I'm not alone." Tarble almost whispered before calling out to his company, "Gure!"

Just as quickly as the name had left his mouth, a small, all white, rounded being emerged from down in the crater. A pleasant smile was sat on the being's lips as it drew near to Tarble's side.

"Forgive me for not introducing her to you earlier, Brother. This is my wife."

Vegeta was white as a ghost from embarrassment as the realization hit me. Quickly, he bowed before her.

"It's very nice to met Tarble's brother!" Gure said, voice just as high pitched and cute as she was.

"No, no, the pleasure's all mine!" Vegeta said in an apologetic tone.

A look was passed between Goku and Piccolo upon Vegeta's reaction. This was probably the only time they would ever again see 'The Prince of all Saiyans' bow down willingly to another.

"That's not the only person who tagged along with you is it?" Piccolo chimed in, causing more anxiety to surged through the small Saiyan. "Who are you hiding?"

This peaked one person's interest in particular all over again. Taking note of just how nervous Tarble seemed to be, Goku cocked his head to one side wondering what could make him so anxious.

Feeling giddy the tallest of the Saiyans looked on rather impatiently as Gure returned to Tarble's side and looked up at her husband with with an encouraging smile.

"Well, besides myself and Gure, we do have another companion. In fact, it's one reason as to why we have been on the run." Tarble explained, his tail curling around his waist even tighter than before.

"Just great. You're in trouble and you've brought your problem to this planet?" Vegeta accused until Tarble seemed brave enough to scowl back at his older brother in an innocent yet defensive manner.

"Please Brother, you'll understand in a minute."

With that, Tarble turned on his heels leaving his wife to smile pleasantly back at the group while he disappeared into one of the craters.

"Who do you think is down there, Vegeta? Why is he so nervous?" Goku questioned, giving Vegeta a jab with his elbow.

"How would I know?! Be patient." He snarled back.

Another rather pouty look crept onto Goku's face as he fought the urge to fly over there and take a look for himself. However, just as soon as he was about to do just that, Tarble emerged from the crater and motioned at someone to follow him.

Standing back beside his wife, all eyes were on the crater for another few agonizing seconds before the top of someone's head was finally visible. A look of shock seemed to pass over Earth's three protectors when none other than a woman cautiously made her way over to Tarble.

Clad in clothing similar to Tarble, the woman appeared to be younger in age and had dark hair with equally dark eyes in color. Slim, she had long hair that separated into chunks of hair, similar to that of both Goku and Vegeta. A wary expression was heavy on her face as she made eye contact with the whole group.

"This is Shouri." Tarble began, "She also is a Saiyan. There is still a resistance out here dead set on fulling Lord Frieza's wishes to eradicate our race. The presence of a female Saiyan is a major threat as far as the remaining henchmen are concerned. If there was any chance that she would mate -"

"Say what?!" Goku blurted out, shocked.

Shoving Vegeta and Piccolo out of the way, the all too nosey Saiyan was standing within just a few inches of the uncomfortable looking Shouri. Known for his lack of personal space with just about anyone, a very inquisitive look was plastered on Son Goku's face as he looked down at the newcomer.

A loud snort of disapproval could be heard from both Piccolo and Vegeta as they watched Goku circle the poor woman, no doubt gauging her for potential strength. However, she still hadn't said a word and with every second that Goku continued to scrutinize the small female, it was clear by her body language that her personal bubble had been popped.

"Hi, I'm Goku!" He beamed down at Shouri, who gave him a wary smile in return. "I didn't know there were any female Saiyans left! How strong are you? Do you and Tarble ever spar at all? Did you live on Planet Vegeta too?!"

When Shouri attempted to put some space between the overly curious Saiyan, she was surprised when Goku didn't exactly allow for escape. His movements were so quick that her heart at begun to beat a little bit faster due to increasing anxiety.

"For Kami's sake Goku, let the poor woman breathe!" Piccolo urged before physically pulling Goku away from Shouri.

"Hey!" He protested, tossing Piccolo a sharp look of annoyance.

The tension in the air was thick and Shouri took a deep breath as Tarble came to stand by her side once more. It was then that Piccolo addressed her.

"You'll have to forgive Goku, he's never been great with personal space."

"Oh come on, aren't you guys excited-"

"Stuff it Kakarotto!" Snarled Vegeta.

"Don't tell me what to do Vegeta!" Goku snarled right back.

The tension was growing thicker under the circumstances and as the three threatened to bicker amongst themselves, the three newcomers all held expressions of concern until a feminine voice finally spoke up.

"It's alright, really." Shouri spoke out, "To be honest, this is the first time I've ever seen anyone from my own race beside Tarble, myself."

There a was a brief moment of silence when all three men had quieted down to listen to Shouri speak. She held a friendly smile on her face even though her posture still hinted at how nervous she was.

Goku brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head and let out a small chuckle.

"Haha, yea it's a bit unexpected alright! Who exactly are you guys running from? Frieza's men?" He questioned.

Shouri's smile faded quickly and was replaced with a deep frown before turning to look at Tarble.

"Yes, and I'm afraid they have been following us wherever we go. There is almost no place to hide and they are much stronger than us." Tarble dropped his pleading gazing for a moment. Shame slid down his throat for needing such assistance, "I"m sorry to have dragged you into this. I've run out of ideas."

Vegeta took a deep breathe while looking at his younger brother. They hadn't seen each other in years and while his pride was threatening to get the best of him, he was having trouble turning his own blood away.

"Of course we can help you!" Goku chimed in, a goofy grin plastered on his face, "Come back with us and take a load off for a minute! We've got plenty of food to share and I'm still starving anyway!"

Vegeta grumbled under his breath at Goku's quick willingness to help. However, he knew him well enough to know that the invitation was mostly serving as a selfish excuse to continue to feast. Rolling his eyes, Vegeta began to hover over the ground.

"Do you think that's wise seeing as enemies are hot on their tail?" Piccolo questioned Goku, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"It'll be fine! I'm sure it's nothing Vegeta and I can't handle. Right Vegeta?" Looking over his shoulder, Vegeta gave a huff before rising higher into the sky.

"If it doesn't end well Kakarotto, I'm blaming you." He remarked before blasting away from the crash site faster than Shouri could blink.

"Hey Wait up!" Tarble yelled out after his older brother.

Taking off after him, Tarble grabbed his wife by the waist and turned on his scouter in order to keep a pin-point on Vegeta. A small sense of hope welled in his chest. If Vegeta was this fast, Tarble could only imagine how strong he must have been as well. Hopefully, they would have nothing to fear.

Gone in a flash, Piccolo was the next to ascend before eyeing Goku and Shouri. There was something wrong with this picture and the Namek was worried about what could possibly occur from this weird stroke of fate.

Narrowing his eyes, the green alien focused on Goku for another few moments, worried what effect this might have on Earth's hero when everything was said and done. He took a moment to quiet the thoughts in his head.

"I'll see you at the banquet, Son."

Goku nodded before turning to Shouri.

"Well, we better catch up before all the food is gone!"

And then Piccolo was gone leaving Goku and Shouri to catch up with the group. However, as Goku began to lift off the ground, he picked up on a small amount of nervous energy from the small woman behind him. Looking back over his shoulder, Goku raised a brow when she didn't follow suit. Lowering himself back down to the ground, he cocked his head and gave her a quizzical look.

"Are you coming?"

"Well yes…" She began, looking down at the ground for a brief moment before tossing Goku a small, shameful smile, "It's just that...I won't be able to keep up with you guys. I don't really fly that well…how far are we going? I will catch up at some point."

She trailed off and looked back down at the ground before letting out a breath. A small amount of frustration was welling up within her. Tarble knew she wasn't as capable as even he was and the embarrassment she was feeling was unwelcome. She stuffed it the best she could though and secretly be hoped the man that stood before her would allow her to catch up on her own time.

"Oh, well that's no biggie at all!" He practically beamed.

Letting out a chuckle, Shouri was shocked when she was scooped up faster than what should have been possible. Without a real chance to protest the action, they launched into the air at a rate that almost took her breath away.

Giving Goku a side glance, another pang of nervousness rippled throughout her body. Who they hell were these Saiyans? The raw energy Goku held seemed to radiate from him, overwhelming Shouri with a feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Although, like Tarble, a feeling of hope had bloomed. The thought of having their problem resolved begged for a small smile to form on her face. She could imagine just how wonderful it would feel to have some sense of peace at last.

As they continued on their way, the danger was closing in faster than anyone could have imagined, and It wouldn't be long before Earth was once more faced with hostility.

 **A/N** : Again, thanks for all of your patience! Hope you enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts. Chapter three here we come!


End file.
